Detailed History of the Surreal Memes Wiki
The Surreal Memes Wiki has been an active community for a while, and has gone through many conflicts, wars, events, and other moments of importance. There is an article of the wiki's history on the Surreal Vandals wiki, but this article is much more detailed, listing most of the important events in detail. Note: Documentators of this article will not know much about the early times of the Surreal Memes Wiki, so some historical inacurracies and lack of detailed information will be present in this chapter of history. On May 11, 2017, the wiki was founded by the most grand and exalted Nullatrum, who at the time was quite active. This wiki was very small, and Nullatrum was probably one of the only active users. Any users that did exist back then would be inactive by now and unrecognizable from current active users. Most users you see today didn't come until much later. He probably went around creating old and important articles like Meme Man and Orang, which have since evolved into much bigger pages than before. Surreal Memes were still a bit young by then, and the modern creators such as Timotainment, BagelBoy and PoseidonHeir were not making any of them yet. Thus, not many memes were there to go by. A few early memes were there, however, like Succ, Sipp vs Succ, Angery, and No vegital. That's why the pages for them were made very long ago. Of course, the wiki was very small back then, as said before. But in that time, the wiki seemed to be peaceful and untouched by conflict, with no vandals or anything. The very last months of 2017 were the times when a few of the users you see today arrived. For example, Kyleroo and Gotgunpowder may have been around by then. On November 12, 2017, the infamous PoseidonHeir, leader of I.R.O.N.I.C, major contributor to the wiki and Surreal Meme creator on YouTube, made his first contribution to the wiki, after he had discovered Surreal Memes some days earlier. Around that time, he made a few edits. Nullatrum might have still been quite active at the time, though he didn't usually come in contact with users like PoseidonHeir. The size of the wiki was slowly growing, and previously-basic and old pages like Meme Man and Orang had been added on to gradually, and by now they looked developed and professional. Still, the wiki was free of vandals and turmoil. For the whole of 2018, the wiki was mostly neutral as well, not exactly being anti-Orang yet. This part of the wiki history is called the Vandal Ages because most vandals and conflict happened here, since Orangist attacks began in early 2018, and the wiki was adopted by late 2018, thus stopping most vandals. This was around March to April of 2018, when users such as Kyleroo and PoseidonHeir were very active. Some problems had grown by now, though. The wiki was becoming less secure. Vandals would attack soon, and Nullatrum had not bothered to put anyone else in a position of power, and he started to go inactive. His last known message was to a few other users talking about how the wiki was becoming inactive, and that they needed to work together to help it grow again. However, he never talked again after that, and he went inactive, and since no other authorities existed, the wiki was out of order and completely open to vandal attacks. And vandal attacks began. Around this time, PoseidonHeir also noticed what a threat Orang was in the Surreal Meme videos. Apparently, there was some propagada found on the Orang page, which said he was the true hero of Surreal Memes. Also, a few anonymous users starting posting Orangist and Pillarist propaganda in the comments of some articles. These were the most early Orangist/Pillarist user encounters. PoseidonHeir informed everyone of the Orang propaganda in the page, and enlisted the help of fellow user Kyleroo to track down the users, and they created a thread to do it, which is now ancient and has hundreds of messages. Also, the user Grand Pillar showed up around this time, claiming to be Grand Pillar Cl'egius. He initially attacked PoseidonHeir and Kyleroo, in the form of roleplay on the thread, but it did turn out that the Pillar Lord was controlling him, and left, so the Grand Pillar turned good. Eventually, ApertureEmployee427 found the page and corrected the false information. After these events, Orangist sightings were becoming a bit more common. One particular anonymous user stood out. This one nicknamed himself Fandom 666, and he vandalized some articles with Orangist propaganda. At the time, no one could block this vandal, since the only wiki authority (Nullatrum) was inactive by then. Users like PoseidonHeir, Kyleroo and Grand Pillar worked together to fight him, but they couldn't stop him because of this, though they could revert his vandalism. Fandom 666 also made a user account called KylerC123, which is what he is known by today. PoseidonHeir became very concerned though, and he needed a better way to fight against KylerC123 and some other Orangists who sided with him. He founded the infamous I.R.O.N.I.C organization (which worshipped Meme Man, Orang's main enemy) to fight Orangists, and started recruiting members around the wiki. This organization became popular quickly, yet KylerC123 and his cronies were resilient and continued their constant attacks. This was the beginning of the first war between I.R.O.N.I.C and the Orangists. In April, KylerC123 told users he planned an event called the Great Orang Movement on May 28, in which he would completely obliterate the wiki in the name of Orang. However, this would later be called the First Great Orang Movement as two more would follow much later. By May, KylerC123 claimed he was no longer KylerC123, but Orang himself, who had taken over his account. He also told users they'd all die on May 25th, as opposed to the other date of the 28th. It was unknown which of the two dates the Movement would actually occur on. However, it didn't matter, because at this point, KylerC123's attacks were becoming rare and dated, as he seemed to be losing interest. I.R.O.N.I.C was having many victories, and seemed to have contained most threats. At some point, KylerC123 must've given up entirely and moved on, as he stopped doing anything. Days passed, and nothing happened on either May 25th or May 28th. I.R.O.N.I.C had already won, and that concluded the first war between I.R.O.N.I.C and the Orangists. KylerC123 woud be blocked later on, unable to do any more harm. The wiki was very happy about their great victory against the Orangists. PoseidonHeir took it upon himself to act as if he were the wiki's leader, despite not having any roles of authority, he began to direct the wiki, and most wiki users followed his orders out of respect. He was also a major contributor by this point. However, even though KylerC123 had given up, there were still Orangists out there, who made a few notable attacks on the wiki. However, they were outnumbered and defeated by I.R.O.N.I.C usually, so the wiki was fine for a while. At some point in March, the vandal known as DeLoominarty had shown up, but he was mostly a meme and wasn't as important, though he was still an annoying vandal. It was around the transition from Spring to Summer in 2018 that a lot of the current active users on the wiki started showing up, such as S A N T A C L A W S and GammaRaul. PoseidonHeir was still very active, but a couple older users had begun to go a bit inactive, such as Kyleroo, who would still sometimes do things, but was much more busy with their external life, and of course, Nullatrum had been long since inactive. Many major events happened to the wiki during the length of summer, particularly August. On July 22, 2018, Riddle of the Rocks 2 was released by BagelBoy, in which Orang pledged to the Council of the Ancients to no longer perform malice. Also around this time, a wiki account called AllMightyOrang claiming to be Orang himself arrived and also pledged to the wiki that he had become good, and was now sided with Meme Man and the good users. He was doubted at first, but the wiki users, including I.R.O.N.I.C, were moderately accepting of him. Some were suspcious, but he ended up being good after all. This created a divide between the Orangists. Of course, the Orangists always worshipped Orang, and hated Meme Man, but only because Orang hated him too. But now that the supposed Orang had sided with Meme Man, some of them believed that Meme Man could now be trusted because Orang had switched to his side. These particular Orangists were always loyal to Orang and his decisions. These became known as Unifist-Orangists, and although few in numbers, these users were friendly to the wiki and completely peaceful, now loving both Orang and Meme Man. And then there were the other, more evil Orangists. They declared Meme Man was evil no matter what, even though the supposed Orang had sided with him. Some of them considered the AllMightyOrang account to be fake, and that the real Orang still hated Meme Man. However, even if that were true, the real Orang had still pledged to the Council to be good in ROTR 2. Despite their lack of logic, these Orangists continued to hate Meme Man, and were still threats to the wiki. They became known as Seperatist-Orangists. Thus, Orangism was divided into two categories. Upon taking note of these new events, I.R.O.N.I.C reformed to be less hostile to Orangists overall, and be moderately accepting to Unifist-Orangists, and mainly go after Separatist-Orangists, as they were the threats now. However, unbenounced to I.R.O.N.I.C and other helpful wiki users, chaos was about to ensue once August arrived. The Age of Chaos is widely regarded as the most chaotic and intense period of the wiki by far, in which many wars took place. It started when a Seperatist-Orangist called CheeseDestructor, who is now considered to have done even worse than KylerC123 himself, showed up on the wiki. CheeseDestructor wanted to live up to KylerC123's name, and instantly began to vandalize. There were still no authorities on the wiki, so no one could block him, and he was more hostile and powerful than KylerC123 had ever been before. His escapade lasted for a while. On August 9, 2018, the Second Great Orang Movement occured, in which CheeseDestructor launched a massive attack on the wiki, now with another enemy on his side - Omnipotent gangster. Omni was a most annoying vandal, though he usually fought in roleplay, meaning he wasn't too dangerous to the wiki. However, he still vandalized. He also worked for "the Epic Face" at one point. That day was a day of chaos, with I.R.O.N.I.C forces barely able to hold off the constant barrage of vandalism by the destructive duo. Worse still, Omni had claimed that KylerC123 himself was working with them as well in secretly, by means of Discord, and that he had been watching the wiki ever since his defeat. However, this wasn't confirmed at the time, although an anonymous user claiming to be him did post a few threatening messages. Also, by now, Orangist forces had occupied the Surreal Science Wiki, using it as a base, though it was obscure, so I.R.O.N.I.C didn't notice at first. The Second Great Orang Movement finally ended when Omni and CheeseDestructor made a truce with I.R.O.N.I.C, which would last throughout the rest of August. Of course, Omni and CheeseDestructor had faked the truce, and would later turn on I.R.O.N.I.C. In the time of the truce, they made an alt account of a fake Orangist called Orang4Life to distract I.R.O.N.I.C. Omni and CheeseDestructor also helped I.R.O.N.I.C against Orang4Life, to fake their allegiance. Orang4Life had done many attacks on the wiki and other wikis, like the Surreal Science Wiki and All About Eggs Wiki. One particular battle involved him deciminating the latter in a matter of minutes, while no I.R.O.N.I.C forces were stationed there, although luckily, it was cleaned up later. Of course, it was all orchestrated by Omni and CheeseDestructor, though no one knew the truth about Orang4Life. The truce ended around September when an anonymous user showed up and told PoseidonHeir that he was KylerC123, and he claimed that he had been working with Omni and CheeseDestructor, but was turning on them and becoming a Unifist-Orangist, now that AllMightyOrang had sided with I.R.O.N.I.C. He proceeded to reveal a lot of Omni's plans, such as the truth about Orang4Life, and there intention of breaking the truce. PoseidonHeir instantly reacted by confronting Omni, and Omni soon found out about "KylerC123"'s betrayal. The truce was broken, and Omni began to attack. But PoseidonHeir had a plan. Along with the supposed KylerC123, he convinced CheeseDestructor to become a Unifist-Orangist as well, and he turned on Omni too, leaving him with no allies. This was when the Third Great Orang Movement broke out. Omni did as much damage as he could on his own, but was quickly overwhelmed. Then, he revealed a secret, his supposed true identity - all along, he had been the CUSCROTOBLOVISCULAR EYE, Harbinger of the Final Crisis. This was a shock to all. Omni - or the EYE, as he had turned out to be, started to erase articles and replace them with the word "inverted". I.R.O.N.I.C forces and the Unifist-Orangists did as best they could to revert his edits, though he was pretty tough and annoying for a single vandal. He then also revealed that he had been working for the being known as Inverto, who then showed up on another account and starting helping the EYE. However, PoseidonHeir convinced the EYE to turn on Inverto, and he did, but Inverto inverted him pretty quickly. Just when it couldn't seem to get any more chaotic, it did. A user called Deadline666 showed up, claiming to literally be the devil, and started fighting on a third side. He erased Inverto and consumed his soul (in roleplay, of course), but PoseidonHeir amplified Inverto's soul inside of him with a spell, causing Inverto to take over Deadline's body. However, this was a mistake, so PoseidonHeir undid the spell, but Inverto ended up getting revived and outside of Deadline's body. The two villains fought, and though Deadline won, Inverto managed to slip away in a portal (this all happened in roleplay). It was all really confusing after that, with a three-sided war going on all over the place. Oh, and by now, I.R.O.N.I.C and Orangist forces were fighting over the Surreal Science wiki. However, Ominpotent gangster returned in his normal form, not the E Y E, appeared. It would later be confirmed that his identity as the E Y E was just a ruse to confuse I.R.O.N.I.C (in short, he'd pretended that), and that he really was just Omni, and also Inverto was faked as well. However, Deadline666 remained a mystery, as it was claimed he wasn't Omni's alt. Deadline666 suddenly turned to I.R.O.N.I.C's side, saying that Omni had to be stopped, and that their battle would become the Final War, the so-called last war of the Surreal Memes wiki. Of course, it turned out not to be the last one at all, but that wasn't important. And thus, it began. The Third Great Orang Movement escalated into the Final War as the wiki erupted into pure and utter chaos. During the Final War, it was all a blur, very confusing, hard to understand, hard to remember, and even harder to document. The jist of it was that everyone - I.R.O.N.I.C, CheeseDestructor, KylerC123, and Deadline666 - were fighting against Omni. But it seemed that in the end, Omni had become bored of the wiki, and decided to stop the war and stop being a vandal overall. He just kind of stayed on the sidelines after that. And therefore, the Final War ended. With it, basically ended the Age of Chaos. The wiki was mostly in order, once again. There was also a hacker that disabled some accounts, like Omni's and Epicfailer's. They both got alts, however. Also, on August 29, GammaRaul joined with his first edits being the complete undoing of TheGreatEpicFace's vandalism, a few messages warning about it on S A N T A C L A W S's wall and a discussion post about banishing it. In September, a then-unknown user named King Zahi joined I.R.O.N.I.C. He proved his trustworthiness soon afterward and was accepted to I.R.O.N.I.C. as a security boi. This is the latest age in history, starting with the safe age. Most of the chaos and vandals were gone by now, and the wiki was mostly in order. It looked like there was a mostly bright future then, after so many days of darkness. At the beginning of the Safe Age, JoeJoeTheAnimator (also known as Jordan Baumann, which he calls himself more often) adopted the wiki and became bureaucrat, then gave the rank to other members like PoseidonHeir and S A N T A C L A W S. Now, there were finally active users with the ability to block wrongdoers. First things first, Omni's alt was blocked, and therefore he was gone from the wiki forever, since he never bothered to make another alt, as he was tired of the wiki. The wiki was now safe and secure, and articles became protected. This was a great time at first, but things started to go wrong. JoeJoeTheAnimator was beginning to go corrupt and doing unfair things, like spamming non-surreal articles, and threatening people who protested against them with revoking of adminship. This ticked off I.R.O.N.I.C and the other bureaucrats, like PoseidonHeir and S A N T A C L A W S, who confronted him about it many times, but most of the times, Jordan simply refused to answer and closed the threads. There wasn't much that could be done, as I.R.O.N.I.C had basically lost their influence over the wiki now with actual authorities more powerful than them, and Jordan's bureaucrat role could not be retracted by anyone on the wiki itself, only the FANDOM staff could take it off. Eventually, PoseidonHeir decided that the only thing that could be done was report Jordan to the FANDOM staff. He reported to Bert to remove his role. Bert never responded, but when S A N T A C L A W S told Jordan about his being reported, Jordan finally agreed to start being more fair. Jordan kept his bureaucrat role and became a better authority, but still caused a few problems, though he cooperated more with the other bureaucrats at that point. Unfortunately, Jordan hadn't been the only one making a lot of non-surreal pages. There were many other users who were doing it as well, and continued even after Jordan's redemption. A lot of pages didn't even relate to Surreal Memes. Despite laws made by the bureaucrats, not enough effort was taken to combat it. To make matters worse, some friends of users from other wikis migrated to the Surreal Memes wiki, and didn't grasp the concept of Surreal Memes well, and started making more non-canon pages. As the wiki was descending into chaos with all the non-surreal and non-canon articles being spammed, PoseidonHeir and S A N T A C L A W S came up with an idea, to add a democratic presidential system to the wiki, in which a president would be voted on every two months. GammaRaul became the first one. It worked out well, and anti-page spam laws became harsher, resulting in the problem lessening. However, there was a Libertarian sort of user called RONALDTHEGOD who showed up and tried to run in the elections, despite showing up two days later. His pledges were to make everyone allowed to make whatever type of pages they wanted, which would end up being a disaster for the wiki, as it would cause non-surreal page spam to absolutely sky-rocket. Some objected to his candidacy, but the candidate rules were poorly-constructed at the time, and technically, there was nothing forbidding him from running. Luckily, GammaRaul won, and not him, but RONALDTHEGOD still made an organization called F.I.W.O that wanted to overthrow the wiki's government and let people make whatever pages they wanted. However, it was shut down by I.R.O.N.I.C and the bureaucrats, though RONALD was spared. Until late December, the wiki was doing pretty good. Problems arose again though, this time in the form of another vandal, though vandals had not been seen since the adoption. This vandal was called SquidwardPepe, otherwise known as Squiddypepe. He started on the Surreal Vandals wiki and spread to the Surreal Memes wiki from there, vandalizing articles and replacing them with NSFW pictures that were absolutely disgusting. He is now considered even worse than any other vandal, because at least everyone else before him wasn't inappropriate. He was blocked, of course, but he started making alts, sockpuppeting 52 times to continue spamming the NSFW content. There were also about 12 additional sockpuppets on the Orangist wiki. The wiki was under constant attack. All users were doing their best to combat the NSFW content, but it kept coming. What saved the wiki was when the authorities figured out how to track the real-life location of SquidwardPepe, and they threatened to get him arrested in real life, since he was clearly breaking laws. SquidwardPepe surrendered then, scared of that prospect, also admitting to being in Germany for some reason. He left the wiki then, but then another vandal showed up right after him, called Richerpet's imposter. He too made alts by and started spamming NSFW content only slightly less bad than what SquidwardPepe was spamming. Eventually, though, he seemed to stop. However, he was returned, and attacked the wiki a select few of times. However, the aftershocks are dying down, it's likely he'll be completely gone soon. Later, after the chaos of SquiddyPepe died down and wikians returned to their normal lives, there was a second election in the wiki, where PoseidonHeir, Dr. DARK Francis, S A N T A C L A W S, JoeJoeTheAnimator, and King Zahi ran for President. This election also introduced Vice Presidents, and two users ran: FloweyFan and Winnerofcookiesandsurrealism. It was a tie, so both users became Vice President. Meanwhile, PoseidonHeir became president. Later that day it was found out that JoeJoeTheAnimator had rigged the elections. The other bureaucrats put a stop to his activities, and there was eventually a poll set up asking users if Jordan should be demoted. A Few Days Later GammaRaul Found Out That Jordan rigged this poll too, and other users got very angry. This eventually got Jordan so mad that he decided to retire from the wiki. Just after he did that, a new vandal called "AntiJoeJoeTheAnimator" Was Vandalizing A Few Of Jordan's Pages By Making The Page Look Corrupted And Adding A Text That Said "Raided In The Name Of Anti-When Objects Works" But He Was Blocked By GammaRaul A Few Minutes Later Right After That Another Vandal Called "Paranormal Virus" (Which Is Presumed To Be AntiJoeJoeTheAnimator) wrecked the wiki in a way very similar to SquiddyPepe did, But this time with Cross Site Scripting (His Cross Site Scripting Was Like AntiJoeJoeTheAnimator's, But This Time Without The Text Saying "Raided In The Name Of Anti-When Objects Works" And A Few Disgusting Pictures Placed In Random Places). Because Of That The wiki descended into chaos for a short time, but a few hours Paranormal Virus was globally blocked and his reign of terror ended. Right now, the wiki is recovering from his ravages. Jordan (JoeJoe) also committed more crimes later on. After he rigged the elections, he seemed to calm down, but then he started spreading lies against his biggest competitors on the wiki, like PoseidonHeir, Dr. DARK Francis, and S A N T A C L A W S. Even worse, one of his "friends" also made some (probably ironic) Nazi propaganda on a different wiki, although it's unlikely Jordan himself wanted that to happen. Jordan was so overwhelmed with all the things he'd done wrong that he demoted himself from his bureaucrat position, and then his adminship was revoked by the other bureaucrats. Soon after, he was blocked. For a while after, the wiki was searching for what to do after his departure. In early to mid-February, JoeJoe said he was leaving the wiki for good. This was a huge victory for the democracy and all its supporters, as JoeJoe was revealed to be very corrupt, almost like a dictator. After some discussion, no user could adopt the wiki and the presidential system would be the only form of leadership, with the exception of the Council of Bureaucrats. But even though a powerful antagonistic figure had left, the wiki's problems were certainly not over. Continuous waves of vandal attacks by SquiddyPepe and users that may have been his allies kept the wiki in crisis for a large part of late February and the beginning of March. However, it was about that time that new knowledge was discovered about SquiddyPepe. Apparently, he and some other users were part of some vandal gang. Recently, SquiddyPepe has started to actually talk, saying things about how he's sorry but he needs to vent out his anger at his difficult life at home. Although one can never be sure, and it's dangerous to assume with a user like SquiddyPepe, this might be a sign of the end of his reign of terror, and finally peace and order in the wiki. But even after Squiddypepe began to calm down, another problem arose. Jordan wasn't done yet. He never came on the SMW again - but then, he went to Miraheze. Miraheze is a site where you make wikis about atrocious internet users, YouTube channels, and list reasons why some people are awful online. Jordan began to spread propaganda about the SMW staff on Miraheze, especially GammaRaul. There are several examples of this. One of the Miraheze users and staff on some of their wikis, who is usually called Mar (Ram on this wiki) began noticing this and started to help the SMW staff out against this. Jordan made a lot of propaganda pages but it seems like they are less common now. He might be getting bored of it. The future does look bright, but only time will tell.